


Office Adventure

by Actually_undead



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, F/M, I feel like mc works better with second or third person?, Office Sex, Smut, Spanking, anyway, idk - Freeform, oo, pretend its your name lolol, sorry - Freeform, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actually_undead/pseuds/Actually_undead
Summary: Kinky office sex is kinky.Third person.Sorry.





	

Venetia waited in the elevator silently, practically giddy with excitement. It had been a little over a week since she had seen Jumin, his business taking him away on a trip. Of course, the day he had come back, he had to go back to work instantly. She had decided to surprise him at work for a bit, so she could have some part of her satisfied until she saw him later.

As soon as she stepped out the elevator, a shoulder bumped into her. Venetia stumbled back for a moment and opened her mouth to speak, but instantly shut it and smiled."Jaehee!"

Jaehee bowed lightly, holding a clip board to her chest. "Good evening, Venetia. Are you looking for Mr. Han?" She asked, adjusting her glasses to look at Venetia more. She paused for a second and checked the watch on her wrist. "He should be in a meeting right now..why don't you wait for him in his office?" Jaehee gave her a small smile, drumming her fingers on the wood, obviously being held up.

"Yes, of course." Venetia waved at her as she stepped away. "Don't work too hard!" She called behind her, strutting to the office she knew too well.

Once she got in there, her eyes wandered around. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she thought about where she'd sit to wait for him. There obviously wasn't many options, just his desk chair, desk, and small couch in the corner. Her fingers ran over the hard, polished oak on Jumin's desk as ideas raced through her mind. Biting her bottom lip, she smiled and pushed some things to the side and sat on the front of his desk.

Venetia got comfortable on his desk, crossing her legs and placing her hands on her knee. As if on cue, she heard footsteps approaching the office. Her heart raced as a smiled played across her lips, her body shifted excitedly.

The door swung open and Jumin looked up at Venetia. There was a brief smile before closing the door behind him, clearing his throat lightly. "I thought I told you I'd see you when I got home." He leaned against the door and crossed his arms, looking at Venetia perched up on his desk. "You do realize you'll have to get punished now, right?" His words were low and swift, like a fox.

Swallowing, her fingers tapped against her leg as she looked up at Jumin. "I'm sorry... I thought you would like to see me earlier, Jumin." Although her voice trembled lightly, a part of her was excited and anticipated what was to come. 

"Ah, ah..what did you call me, princess?" Jumin smirked a bit and stepped towards her, taking her chin between his fingers and lifted her head so she could look into his eyes. "Call me what I am." His lips were dangerously close to her, practically sending vibrations onto hers. Left hand on her bare thigh, he rubbed his fingers inward and brushed against her clothed center.

"D-Daddy...punish me." Venetia looked up at him with big eyes, a small gasp escaping her lips once his fingers brushed over her panties, teasing her pussy. She whimpered when he pressed his index finger against her clit, through her panties. Small circles formed, barely using force. Already, Venetia felt herself getting wet from his teasing and lingering gaze, making her shudder. 

"That's a good girl.." Jumin smirked and bit his lower lip as he looked down at Venetia withre and plea under him, already subjected to his will with only one finger. His lips went to her neck and bit down on it, not hard enough to draw blood. That earned a small whimper from her, causing him to lick over her mark and bite just to the left of it. His hands held onto her thighs, opening them up to him. "I can already tell how wet you are, Venetia." He cooed in her ear, biting down on it softly.

Venetia whimpered in response, nodding slightly. "What are you going to do to me, daddy?" She asked quietly, looking up at him with big eyes. Not a second after her meek words reached him, he pulled down her panties in one swift movement. The cool air hit her feverishly hot center, making her let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't be so impatient, princess." Jumin shook his head lightly, looking down at her. "It's too bad I have such a busy schedule..that's why I wanted to wait." His hands pulled her off of the desk easily, and turned her around. "Daddy will have to rush this, but I will most definitely continue this at home." Jumin whispered in her ear, giving her ass a tight squeeze before bending her over his desk.

The cool surface hit the front of her body, hands planted above her head. This wasn't the first, and won't be the last time she's been fucked against his desk like this. It was almost like a clock, how she'd visit around a certain point in the month and they'd have a little fun in his office. It stopped bothering her when the people who worked around would give her looks on her way, or leading out of his office. Jumin was essentially her husband and she enjoyed whatever adventures they'd invest in.

Jumin quickly unbuckled his pants and pulled out his hard cock, pumping it as he looked down at Venetia. He drank in her image, bent over his desk, ready for him and only him. A small smirk came across his lips as he positioned himself, the tip brushing against her cunt. "Are you ready for your punishment, princess?" His words were barely a whisper, eyes peering down at her.

Venetia turned her head to look up at him, eyes pleading as they locked with his cold black eyes. "Yes, daddy...please punish me." Her words were soft, yet genuine. The pleading tone sent him over the edge, making him push into her pussy without any warning. The sudden force of his cock inside her made her cry out, despite being in such a public place where people could hear. 

Hands on her hips, Jumin started ruthlessly pounding into her. He never wasted time letting her adjust, or for him to fully enclose himself in the sensation she gave him. Right now, what matter was both of them getting satisfied in the small amount of time they were given. Jumin's cock slipped in and out of her at a rapid pace, his grunts leaving mindlessly from him.

Clawing at the wood of his desk, Venetia moaned into her arm as her eyes shut tight. Her wet pussy contracted around him, tightening more and more with every thrust he made. She could already feel her liquids starting to leak out, trickling down her pale thighs. Her whimpers and pleas were muffled from biting down onto her arm, feeling self conscious about how loud she was being.

Jumin brought up one of his hands and smacked her left cheek harshly, giving a strong thrust with it. "You're going to moan and call me daddy since you misbehaved." Jumin spanked her again, her soft porcelain skin turning a violent red. His eyes darted up to the clock as he continued to fuck her, quickening his pace. The desk started to shake under their pressure slightly, the legs of it squeaking lightly from past experiences on it. "Say it." He spanked her again, causing her to yelp.

"Daddy!" Venetia moaned loudly, head pressed against the table. "Fuck, daddy.." She shrieked when he spanked her yet again. All his teasing and quick thrusts that hit deep into her core already sent her over the edge. She cummed hard, feeling her liquids spill out onto his cock and make their sex more wet. Venetia cried out as her orgasm took over her, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Taken aback by how fast she came, Jumin gave slower thrusts and shuddered. The sudden tightening around his cock made the air catch in his throat, hands grip onto her hips as he kept fucking her. With just a few more thrusts, he felt his cum fill her, cock emptying out it's thick liquids. Slowing down, Jumin eventually pulled out and took a deep breath.

Before both of them could even say anything, his phone rang. 

"Yes?" Jumin wiped sweat from his brow. 

"Mr. Han, you have a meeting now." Jaehee's voice was heard.

"Yes, I'll be there momentarily." Jumin smirked into his words, winking at Venetia.


End file.
